The Game
by Sozuki
Summary: [One-Shot] [Song by Disturbed] [Song Fic] Set right after the duel with Kaiba on the castle during D.Kingdom. [Yami is a little Crazy in this. And not a good Crazy either.]


The Game  
  
Author's Note: This takes place AFTER the duel with Kaiba in front of Pegasus's Castle, during Duelists Kingdom.  
  
WARNINGS: Yami is a little. . . shall we say. . . insane.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*  
  
Yami let Yuugi take over and watched as he fell to his knees. Yami didn't want to let him, but did so anyways.  
  
Standing next to Yuugi, he glared at Kaiba. Nobody could see him but Yuugi. But he was getting comforted his friends.  
  
Glancing at Yuugi really quick he sneered. 'Weakling.'  
  
He returned his gaze upon Kaiba.  
  
He would not let him get away. Not before he beat him . . . . By himself.  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do  
  
Now that I have allowed you to beat me  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Later that night in the Castle.  
  
Yami sat on the bed that would be his for the night.  
  
He took over Yuugi's body since he was asleep.  
  
Now he sat in the silence. Even though the light from the moon was beaming though the window, you couldn't see anything.  
  
But a slight gleam from crimson eyes . . . . and a glint of a knife.  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Do you think that we could play another game  
  
Maybe I could win this time  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Yami smirked as he crept into Kaiba's room.  
  
He quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
He walked over to Kaiba's bedside and was about to raise his knife when Kaiba sat up in bed with a gun in his hand.  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
I kind of like the misery you put me through  
  
Darlin' you can trust me completely  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
"I didn't take YOU for the type of person to kill, Yuugi."  
  
Yami growled. "I am not Yuugi."  
  
Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes. I am the other part of him that he talks about. That dueled YOU until he took over and stopped the attack." Yami snapped.  
  
Understanding shown in Kaiba's eyes.  
  
"That last duel." Yami continued. "I would say was a fluke. A Practice. But let's play a different game."  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
If you even try to look the other way  
  
I think that I could kill this time  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
"What KIND of game?" Kaiba asked, gun still held firmly in his hand.  
  
Yami stepped back and held up his hands, though the knife was still, also held, firmly in hand.  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you  
  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
"A game of Death."  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
I think that you might have to take another taste  
  
A little bit of hell this time  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
"If you could not tell, Other Yuugi, I do not wish to die. Other wise, why the hell would I sleep with a gun?"  
  
"Yea, by the way, what's with that?"  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Lie to me  
  
Is she not right?  
  
Is she insane?  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
"Pegasus is a crazy man, Other Yuugi. You never know what's going on through his head. Though, he knows what's going on in yours."  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Will she now  
  
Run for her life in the battle that ends this day  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
"Do you except the challenge, Kaiba?" Yami asked with a sigh.  
  
He was getting impatient. He wanted blood. He wanted to kill. He wanted revenge.  
  
Kaiba raised the gun and pointed it at Yami. "So a game of death is it? What are the rules? Or can I just kill you now?"  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Is she not right?  
  
Is she insane?  
  
Will she now  
  
Run for her life now that she lied to me  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Yami laughed and took another knife out of his pocket.  
  
"No guns Kaiba, dear. That's the only rule."  
  
Yami held the blade part in his hand and the handle out to Kaiba, gesturing for him to take it.  
  
He stared at it a minute before he reached for it.  
  
Yami held the blade firmly and when Kaiba grabbed it out of his hand, crimson blood fell to the floor in drops from the deep cut on his hand.  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
You always wanted people to remember you  
  
To leave your little mark on society  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Kaiba blinked when he saw the blood on the blade and looked at Yami.  
  
Yami held up his hand and smirked, licking his wound.  
  
"So, whoever dies first loses, right?" Kaiba asked. "Basically we just stab at each other?"  
  
"Yes." Was all Yami said.  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Don't you know your wish is coming true today  
  
Another victim dies tonight  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Chaos erupted and screams where heard though out the castle. It lasted for maybe five minutes before a deafening silence. A dull thud was heard then seconds later.  
  
Jou, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, and Pegasus came running to the scene and opened Kaiba's door.  
  
Screams of shock came from everyone at the site of the slathered body of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Half ran to get help and the other ran to find a bathroom to empty their stomach, though they didn't want to.  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Is she really telling lies again  
  
Doesn't she realize she's in danger  
  
_&_&_&_&_  
  
Yami came out from under the bed, brushing himself off. Though that did not get rid of the blood that now stained his clothes.  
  
He turned around and walked over to Kaiba's body.  
  
He spat on him.  
  
"I don't do well with losing. But I think you know that now."  
  
Yami turned and opened the window, crawling out onto the ledge.  
  
"Pay backs a bitch."  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*  
  
This is a one shot. I will not do a sequel. I don't have enough imagination to do a sequel. 


End file.
